Epic farming solution
Intro Okay, so, unlike most other games of this genera, the resources you get from farming (attacking other players for their resources) is way too much. It's great if your the farmer, but if you are the farm, then you can't grow and you will probable quit after a while as the point of playing a game like this is defeated. Pre-existing Strategy -Join a clan: strength in numbers, your clan might pummel the farmer. -Time the next attack: most farmers while out a colony'resources, then wait a few days (on average it's 5) then cream you again. So keeping this in mind can help you with following strategies... -Spend your resources quickly, and don't save up: there are two ways to do this: buy the most expensive ships and keep them for later, and max out your buildings. Basically, this makes farming you a waste of time, but it will take a long time and many attacks for it to start working better and better. -Have a strong defense: 1/2...upgrade your wall, as it provides a satellite that respawns at full health for each attack. 2/2...put ships on your wall. Frankly, if you are way weaker than the attacking ships, then don' bother; it will cost more than its worth. Problems with above strategies The biggest point is that these strategies only help, they don't fix anything, but I will tell you the one that will later. With that in mind, you must also note that your attacker will only be getting stronger and you weaker, until you are no longer providing enough funds (as the stolen resources were used to get ahead). So your best bet before you know my trick is to just play less and be patient, which obviously is not a happy thought. A resource boosting trick You may notice that pirates, or rogue factions, are quite a good resource. You will also notice that it is limited if you only farm ones at your base, so, have your strong leaders go on a mission into outer space, while you train your week leaders at home. Helpful FYI: space factions are both give you more resources and drops, and they are also a bit stronger. They also take time to get to. The good news is, that even at command post lvl 3, I was able to sustainable farm 20-25k each resource (not titanium and gold and nimes alloy) in a little under an hour, and at lvl 4 it went to 25-35k with more ease, and at lvl 5 I easily obtained 40k. Note: that I still had to resupply and purchase ships while I did this, and you can spend more or less reaching this goal depending on how well you manage your fleets Benefits: you can easily "sprint" to the expensive structures Problem: you will definitely not want to do this often as it can be anoying and frustrate you after too much time, also it takes time and concentration. Important: only do this when you know you will likely not be attacked for a while (you have been attacked a few times after your resources got depleted) other wise, you will encourage frequent attention that you don't want, and you will become a blip on that person's radar. Finally!!!!!! Okay, now the brand new strategy I just invented the other day that may render all the other strategies unnecessary. The basic idea is collaboration, and reasoning with your attacker; UNDER THE CONDITION that you don't ask to not be farmed, as that is obviously not worth calling this idea epic. Even so, asking the attacker to not attack you may actually work, but I have a better tactic. Ohhhhhhh....: you ask the dud (nicely) if you could communicate to each other when the best time to attack you. Why?!! Trololololol: why? Il tell you why, because your not asking the attacker to not attack you and let you keep your resources, you are asking him to not attack you when you want to save for your expensive upgrades. That' why it will most likely work. But why is this so great? Well, if you can grow WHILE being farmed, you won't get so frustrated with this game that you will quit. Requirements that you have to follow for this to work: obviously, you need him to trust you, so after he does you a favor, you need to pay him back as soon as possible by saving up resources and telling him when you are ready for taxes... Lol. The first payback should be more than he'd otherwise have gotten, but it had better be a large ammount. It also needs to be more profitable for him on each attack than if you didn't do this, but it will also be much more profitable, worth it, and enjoyable for you too, so be generous, your already at his mercy any way. more info on the idea Psychological effect and why it works so well if done right: the whole idea behind getting someone who is greedy or wants to take something from you is to find a cleaver way to make it better for him, and you too, of course (duh), to help you out. What your essentially doing is appealing to his greed. Be careful though, as you don't want his satisfaction thresh hold to get smaller, requiring more and more stuff. I suggest that you don't slowly increase the amount of resources given, but rather keep it the same for a while and increase it and keep it steady, then increase i,or, have it increase at a logical rate so you don't make his greed accelerate or even grow. If you are supper thankful, for the relief that this strategy provides, then thank him often, but not obnoxiously. Other benefits: you may be able to establish a relation ship with your farmer like I did, or, if you become a valuable source of income for him, he may protect you from other farmers. I would pick the strongest guy for this, and I would say that multiple farmers, can be a problem, but you can simply schedule a time for each guy, as working together can Benifit them all, and you of course. You obviously should not piss the guy off, and let him know ahead of time if you do something that could make him distrust you if he gives you a surprise visit Fun extra info I got way more than I asked for when I initiated this strategy; I got: an offer to be protected from other farmers, he may decide to start sending weak ships so I can get debris, and the best part is that if he is pleased with my growth rate, he may have me invited into the alliance he is in! ( "after transferring some resources of course") he is the one who offered the last and first, not me. -- dudyclause (author)